Edge of the Flames
by mylittleangrybird
Summary: No one knows who this mysterious RED Pyro is. Pyro's life has been a walking plague but has Pyrovision Goggles to escape reality. Can it also be possible for the enemy team BLU to care about RED Pyro? Can it also be possible for enemies to fall in love. Join RED Pyro through a journey to reality. REDFemPyroXBLUSpy Story


_**Prologue**_

December 14, 1998. In a small town at Minnesota, a family of three. Married couple with a cute eight year old child living in a distance far from the town, it was the child's birthday. The mother had a day off of work to celebrate her child day of birth, it was also the same day that the father lost his job and came home drunk. This time, he wasn't an ordinary that he usually is. He became abusive and aggressive towards his family. Beating up his wife as the child runs to one of the rooms to hide. He used his pocket knife and slit the mother's throat as blood was gushing everywhere but she is barely alive breathing weakly. After the abusive father slowly killing the mother, he searched everywhere for the child then found her hiding under the parents' bed. He dragged her out of the bed and forcefully striped the eight year old as she screams for bloody murder. The father forced himself in her small area which made her scream even more as she bleeds. After the rape, the drunken father puts gasoline everywhere then burns down the house. Little did he know he was still in the house and got caught on in the middle of the wild flames. The child crawled out the windows and escaped the fire as she fell in the freezing snow looking back petrified.

The police arrived and took the survivor to an orphanage. She was distant from everyone and keeps screaming from her nightmares of the horrid event. People tried to help but she pushes them away as her sanity grew even worse for a young child. When a couple came in to see her, she started to pick pocket and stole a man's lighter which she stares into the flames with flashbacks sticking her as she panicked and accidently set furniture on fire, then the whole orphanage. The policed didn't know what to do so they stuck her in an asylum to keep her stable. No one visits her as she started to live in the asylum till the present day.

Elsewhere in an office at Mann Co., present day. The Administrator was looking at files of this 'child' in Minnesota. Files of the incident on 1998 with the house and the orphanage. She grinned as a young woman known as Miss Pauline comes in as The Administrator hands her the files. "Take a look at these files. I believe we have found our new Pyro for the REDs." The Administrator said while taking a whip of her cigar. Pauling proceeds to read the files as she narrows her brows unsure what The Administrator is planning.

"These files are pretty deep. Child abuse, rape, sanity, are you sure that this is a good idea to hire this person?" Miss Pauling said in a concern tone of voice.

"She's perfect! I'm sending you out to Minnesota to pick up our new addiction to the team." The Administrator said smirking as she turns her chair around to face the monitors.

"What if she refuses the offer?" Miss Pauling said raising a brow.

"Just give her the mask with the special goggles." The Administrator said as Miss Pauling nodded as she left the office.

As Miss Pauling took off to the airport to Minnesota, Miss Pauling couldn't help but to over think of the poor girl's back story. She was nervous to go and meet her. As she arrives at Minnesota, she took a taxi for quicker transport. Pauling felt nervous not knowing what kind of person this girl is due to the back round she has. When Pauling arrived at the Asylum, she instantly felt regret as she entered, her chest tighten as she asked for the girl. The doctors look at each other hesitant at first then nodded as they took Pauling to her. They opened the door as Pauling entered as she sees the young red head girl drawing rainbows and kitties on the walls. Pauling approached with caution.

"H-Hello, I'm Miss Pauling here to take you in to your new home and family." Pauling said with hesitation in her voice.

"I have no family." The young girl replied in a cold tone of voice that brought chills down Pauling's spine.

"I'm not going to lie to you but I work at the Mann Co. and you have been offered at work at RED." Pauling said all serious.

"RED?" The girl said confused and curious.

"Reliable Excavation Demolition. We'll provide you with free medical care, shelter, money, and this." Miss Pauling said as she hands her the mask. The girl looked at it with her sad bright green eyes as she grabs it and puts it on. "Will you accept the offer?" Miss Pauling said as she puts out her hand as the girl started at her as she proceeds to grab it and shakes it. "You will be addressed as Pyro, real names are not necessary. Your information is safe from us. And don't let anyone see your face, it would make distractions" Pauling said as Pyro hugged her thinking she's a baby due to the mask has Pyro vision goggles. Pauling giggled as they both left to Mann Co.

Pauling couldn't help but worry about Pyro from what she's been through and what the REDs will think about her. 'As long she wears that mask, we don't have to worry about her having break downs and burn the place' Pauling thought to herself as the Pyro to not reveal anything about herself, that includes her gender. As they arrived to Mann Co. Pyro was given her uniform and her new base to live in along with her teammates. Little does she know, she doesn't know that she'll be burning people for a living.

_**End of Prologue**_


End file.
